


In Good Company

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about loneliness.





	In Good Company

Without love I am lost,  
Empty goes my frame.  
The world crumbles behind me,  
Burning all my memories.

How can I exist,  
Alone and forgotten?  
Every voice shrieking,  
I lay them down.

To be alone again,  
Plucked out of happiness.  
I sulk in angst,  
Struggle in it's ease.

Solitude is easy,  
Yet leaving is difficult.  
All that remains of me,  
These last few words, goodbye.


End file.
